When Destiny Calls
by Chanel101
Summary: Serena was once Louisville, Kentucky's best tattoo artist but after one bad decision sends her world crashing down she must find a way to take her life back. Along her journey she meets a physical therapist, Mark and her old friend Randy, who agrees to help her on her road to recovery. Can Serena trust them not to get too involved in her life and become victims of her enemy...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Your life could go from being everything you want it to be…to a complete sham in minutes. I used to think my life would always be perfect…that I would always have it together…that nothing or NO ONE could ever stop my flow….but I was wrong." _

My name is Serena Thompson. I'm a 24 year old woman with curly dirty blonde hair that grew just below my shoulders. I was a small girl standing at 5'3 with icy blue eyes and soft pink lips. My clear tan skin and hour glass figure made most guys come crawling at me feet and that is exactly why I was wrong about having my life together. After I graduated high school, I went off to college for business with a minor in art. While in school I, met a man named Derick. He wasn't a student like I was but he was charming and extremely attractive. He worked as a business manager, helping people all around the country with their small businesses. He helped me open my tattoo shop down in Louisville when I graduated college. I got a little discouraged at first when I wasn't getting a whole lot of business, but after doing a few tats, one customer told another and they told someone else, and soon…I had the best tattoo place in town.

He was an awesome business partner until he decided it was time for me to pay him back.

One hot June afternoon, he came into the shop dressed in his usual business attire with his hair slicked back and a pearly white smile on his face. My employees greeted him with the highest respect, but his eyes stayed on me.

"Finish up your work darling, we have business to discuss." He told me as he fixed his collar.

I nodded and put the finishing touches on my client's tattoo. After giving him instructions on how to take care of it and cashing him out, I went to my office with Derick. He stood by my door as I walked in and took a seat on my desk. Once he shut the door, he locked it and then cleared his throat.

"What can I help you with Derick?" I asked.

He smirked, "Oh I'm sure there's a lot you could help me with baby doll…but I'm more interested in something else…"

I shrugged my shoulders as he took a few steps towards me. "Ok…and what exactly is it that you're interested in."

"You of course." He told me.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen…I helped you get on your feet and get your business going. Hell, I even allowed you to keep this without my name on anything. All I'm asking for is a little repayment on my end."

I blinked a few times in disbelief as he reached out and played with one of my curls. "Wait a minute…are you asking me to be your girlfriend or something?"

He chuckled, "No…what I want is to be able to screw you when I feel like it."

I raised my eyebrow and slowly got off of the desk, "What?"

"You heard me…I gave you the life you've always dreamed of and now…I want something in return."

I shook my head, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" he snapped, "You want me to leave after everything I've done for you?"

"How dare you! All you did was supply the money to get this place going but all the hard labor was me sir…"

He chuckled a little and rubbed the side of his head, "You see I thought we would run into this problem and that's why I normally don't help little girls like yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "Look Derick I appreciate everything you've done for me but under no circumstances will I fuck you just to thank you….now please leave and don't come back."

He pursed his lips together, "Ok…fine…but trust me when I say you will regret this little girl because everything I helped you build I will destroy just like that."

I folded my arms, "Go ahead and try you won't succeed."

He laughed it off and then left my office. I would soon find out how wrong I was about him not succeeding.

BEEP BEEP "Serena!" BEEEEEEEPPP "Serena girl let's go!"

"I'm coming girl! Calm down!" I yelled as I stepped out of my house and onto my front porch. It had been a year since I last seen Derick and I was going on as if our conversation never happened. My best friend and employee Julia picked me up every morning for work just to save me the trouble of having to drive to work. She was a cute Latin American woman with long black hair and hazel eyes. Guys were drawn to her, not only because of her accent, but because of her baby doll face and perfect set of breasts.

"How are you doing this morning?" she asked.

"Oh you know me, ready make more money as usual."

"Girl you really need to get out more." She told me. "This whole going to work and then back home thing doesn't work for you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Julia I'm a business woman, and business women don't have time for partying all the time."

"Yes but you know what they say about all work and no play mama." She said as she made a sharp left turn. "It'll turn you into a grouchy old lady."

"Oh whatever," I told her as we got closer into the downtown area where my shop was. It was about 8:30 am when we pulled into the parking area behind the place. We sat in her car for a moment just to talk like we always did. Around 8:45 we got out of her car and was walking to the backdoor when….BOOM!

A huge surge of energy sent Julia and I flying backwards towards her car. Shards of glass and bricks were launched in all directions, hitting other cars and buildings surrounding the area. I didn't remember much after I landed on my back and fell unconscious but the overwhelming shock I experienced upon waking up was enough to leave me wishing I would have made a different decision.

"Miss Thompson please calm down." The nurses told me when I woke up in the hospital.

"No! What happened! Where's Julia?" I cried as I looked down at my legs and saw them both in casts.

The nurses looked at each other with looks of concern before one of them asked me to relax as she got a needle ready.

"No! You're not putting me to sleep!" I screamed. "I want to go home!"

"Go get Dr. Orton," the brunette said to the red head.

She left and within a couple moments a doctor I was familiar with came into the room. We locked eyes for a moment before he came to my side. "Serena?"

"Randy? Oh my God, Randy please tell me this isn't happening." I cried.

He sighed and held my hand. "Listen sweetie, your shop exploded today…don't you remember that?"

I gasped, "That was m-my shop?"

He nodded, "Yeah, listen honey you need to rest…I'll tell you what you need to know in the morning ok?"

I shook my head in defiance, "No! I need to get home!"

"Honey you're not even able to walk…both of your legs are broken." He told me as a nurse handed him a needle. "Just relax, you're safe here."

I laid my head back as he gently placed the needle in my arm and pushed the sedative into my system. I was sleeping within a few minutes wonder how in the world I didn't see this coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The next morning I woke up to see Randy standing in front of my IV pole replacing the bag with a new one. He looked down at me and flashed his old charming white smile that use to bring women to their knees when we were in high school. Randy was my first male friend and at one point, a friend with benefits. It was a nice little set up we had, Mondays through Thursdays was our normal hangout days but Friday through Sunday we were in the backseat of his car screwing around like two horny dogs. Things didn't change when he started dating other girls. Sure I had my jealous moments but the man always found ways to keep me on his leash. Through it all we remained besties and still were today.

"Hey there shiny face," he told me as he picked up my chart. "How are you feeling?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Sore as hell actually…"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's normally what happens when you break both legs."

I sighed and looked down at my legs. "Oh God…I almost forgot about that."

"What happened to you Serena? Do you remember anything at all?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Only that my shop exploded right before I went inside with Julia…JULIA! Where is she Randy?"

He gently sat down in a chair next to my bed and placed my chart on his lap. "Serena…Julia's body was found in the front seat of your car. She went through the windshield and was killed instantly.

I gasped in shock as tears began to flow from my eyes. "Oh no…Julia…"

"Was she the only one with you at the time?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. My other employees weren't scheduled to be there until later." I cried. "Oh Randy…she was the sweetest person in the world."

"I'm so sorry Serena." He said just before there was a knock at the door.

Randy got up and answered the door. Both of us were surprised to find two officers there. "Hi, is this Serena Thompson's room?"

"Yes sir it is," Randy said as he stepped out of the way. "Is there a problem officers?"

"Not necessarily, we just need to ask Serena some questions about the explosion if she's up to it."

Randy looked back at me and I gave him a nod before adjusting my bed to a sitting position. The two officers walked in and stood on either side of me. One of them was actually a female with long brown hair pulled back into a bun. She pulled out a notepad to take down my answers to the questions.

"Ok Serena, my name is Officer Richards and that's officer Dali. Do you have any clue how your shop exploded yesterday?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No I don't. I was heading inside as usual and then the next thing I know…Bang…"

He nodded as Officer Dali wrote down my response and then asked me a question of her own, "How long have you owned the shop?"

"About two years now…what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Excuse me but, we'll be asking the questions here." She snapped.

Officer Richards cleared his throat and glared at her.

"Sorry sir." She said.

He nodded and then looked at me, "Are you aware that your house was also bombed yesterday?"

I gasped. "What!"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture of my house in flames. I wanted to roll over and die right there. First my shop and now my house, ridiculous.

"Is there anyone out there who might want to hurt you?" he asked.

I shook my head at first before Derick popped in my mind. "Yes…a man named Derick Hatfield. He helped me get my business up and going and wanted me to pay him back…sexually."

"And you think he'd go this far to get you back?" Officer Dali asked.

I sighed, "He told me a year ago that he helped me get my life together and he could destroy it just as fast…don't you think my life is kind of over right now?"

She rolled her eyes and wrote down my words.

"Ok Serena. If there's anything we can do for you please don't hesitate to call," Officer Richards said as he handed me his card.

"Thanks but since some of your force obviously believes that I got what I deserved I don't think I'll be calling." I told him as I glared at the female officer.

She gritted her teeth together and then left the room silently.

"Who in the hell is she anyway?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about her, she's new to the force and doesn't take kindly to pretty young women like yourself being the victims."

"Then maybe she should find a new job!" I said. "Please leave I'm exhausted."

He nodded and left the room, giving Randy to cue to come back in. "That was quick…is everything alright?"

I shook my head and showed him the picture of my house. "Oh wow…I'm so sorry Serena."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I said. "My legs are broken, my shop is gone and my house is gone…I guess my life is over."

"No it isn't Serena. You could always come live with me until you regain your strength and your ability to walk."

I shook my head, "No Randy, you can't get involved with patients."

He laughed, "You are not a patient of mine….you're my friend."

I looked into his eyes with a smile, "You're not going to back down until I say yes are you?"

"You know I'm not. Besides, I'm a doctor and I can help you at the house. I can also hire an awesome physical therapist who can help you get on your feet again. So what do you say?"

I gave it a little thought knowing I didn't really have much of a choice at this point. "Ok. But I'm going to need some clothes."

"Not a problem. You let me worry about all that ok?" he asked.

"Ok."

He smiled at me and then left my room to prepare me for discharge. I wasn't certain how living with him was going to work out but I sure hoped he was still the best friend that he was four years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Later on that day, Randy came back to my room with a shopping bag and a wheelchair. There was also a pretty female nurse with him. She was about 5'5 with long chocolate brown hair and caramel colored skin. Her eyes were brown too and she was really skinny.

"Hello there, I'm Sabrina Orton." She said.

I raised my eyebrow and shook her hand, "You're married? I didn't get an invite to the wedding…"

Randy scratched his head as Sabrina looked at him, "You know this girl?"

"Yes we went to high school together babe," he told her.

She chuckled, "Oh then it's a good thing she hasn't met that egotistical friend of yours. God I hate him…"

"Not now Sabrina…I need you to help her get dressed and then we're going to put her in the wheelchair."

"Ok then you're going to need to leave for that." She told him.

Randy chuckled under his breath, "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Excuse me!?" she screamed.

"Nothing I said I love you so much." He told her as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

I shook my head, "That man…he's always been a character."

"Tell me about it. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him." she told me as she helped me out of my hospital gown. "So you two went to high school together, why hasn't he ever mentioned you to me?"

"No idea honestly, my guess is because we stopped talking after he left for med school. I was always here in Louisville and he went to Indiana." I explained.

She nodded and reached in the shopping bag for the clothes he bought for me. "He's got good taste for a man," she told me while examining the pink jumpsuit he got for me. "However he's never been able to shop for me."

"That sounds about right. He's always been like that with his girlfriends."

She laughed and finished helping me get ready. Once I was completely dressed she went and got Randy and together they helped me into the wheelchair.

"You sure you're going to be alright getting her into the house by yourself?" She asked once he got me outside to his car.

"Yes Sabrina I'm sure. You go on back to work I got this now." He told her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking at me, "It was nice meeting you Serena. Please make yourself at home when you get there."

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too." I told her before Randy gingerly picked me up and placed me in his car. He was doing it big for himself now, riding around in a silver Rolls Royce with platinum leather seats. I felt like one million bucks just sitting in it.

"You ready to go?" he asked once he finally got into the driver's seat.

"Of course. You know I hate hospitals." I told him.

He laughed and started the car. "I hope my wife didn't make you feel uncomfortable at all. She tends to do that to a lot of women."

"Oh no she's a sweetheart." I said. "What friend was she talking about though?"

He shrugged, "I have several friends who she doesn't like but I think she may have been talking about Mark. The two of them haven't liked each other since I first started dating her back in college."

"How come? She too princess-like for him?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, he's just…not the greatest with women unless he's doing physical therapy with them."

"Oh so he's a physical therapist?" I asked.

"Yep and a damn good one too." He said. "He can be a little tough to deal with at times but he'll get you up and moving in no time."

"Wait a minute…I have the biggest attitude in the world and you signed him up as my physical therapist?"

He glanced at me for a moment and then stopped the car at a red light. "Well…I didn't really think about it until now…"

I shook my head, "Nice."

"Hey maybe you two will be able to level each other out." He said. "I know Mark is a single man."

"I'm not here to go on blind dates Randy, I'm here to get back on my feet and take control of my life."

"Yeah you're right, but there's nothing wrong with window shopping while you can right?" he said.

I shook my head and enjoyed the rest of the ride to his house. There was a long driveway leading up to his white brick three story mansion. I looked around in awe as we passed the rose bushes lining either side of the driveway. He hit a button that was near the light on the ceiling of the car and his garage door opened. I wasn't shocked to see three more cars inside, each a different brand and color. Once we pulled inside he shut the garage door, darkening the room around us.

"Ooo just like old times right?" he said.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Yeah I remember those times….you had trouble finding your stroke…"

"Hey!" he said before getting out of the car and clapping his hands twice. The lights popped on before he closed the door. I shook my head and waited for him to come get me out of the car. Once he got that far, he took me into the house through a door in the back of the garage. It opened up into a finished basement which I called the man cave. There was a pool table to my right, and a sitting area with a large flat screen TV to my left.

"Wow…how long did it take you to put this together?" I asked as I looked at the freshly painted walls and smooth carpet on the ground.

"About a month or two. I had help from Mark and my friend Chris." He said as he locked the brakes on my wheelchair. "Come on, I'm going to take you upstairs."

I glanced at the steps for a moment, "Wait…are you carrying me up all of those stairs?"

"Well yeah…how else do you expect me to get you up there?"

"-But"

"-Hush, I got this." He said before lifting me into his arms and proceeding to carry me up the steps. I held onto him for dear life hoping to God he didn't slip or drop me onto my head. When we reached the top of the steps, I saw a world around me that didn't fit the Randy I once knew. All of the walls were pearl white with red oak flooring perfectly polished in every inch. The countertops were all marble and every piece of furniture looked like it was at least $4,000. He sat me down on the red couch in the living room and then opened up the curtains to a large window that was off to my right.

"Wait here, I'll go get your wheelchair." He said.

I nodded and watched him leave while admiring his large house. In front of me was a clear glass table that had two different remotes sitting on top of it. I looked around for Randy before picking up one and pressing a green button. I was startled when a fireplace off to my left came to life.

"Uh…Randy…"

He laughed as he reached the top of the steps, "Let me guess, you turned on the fireplace?"

"I sure did," I said as he pushed my chair into the room and them took the remote from me.

"Silly girl." He said. "That's why women shouldn't control things on this planet."

I nodded, "You're right I suppose…maybe that's why I didn't have my shop that long."

He frowned and then took a seat next to me on the couch. "Hey, the police will catch whoever did this to you and Julia. You didn't deserve that whatsoever,"

I sighed, "That's what I keep telling myself…but I highly doubt they'll catch him."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because they don't know this man like I do. If Derick really is responsible for this he'll probably have a damn good alibi and is probably out of the country by now."

He chuckled, "I see the negative thinking hasn't changed much."

I laughed, "No it hasn't."

He held my hand in his and squeezed it, "I'm here for you Serena and right now I need you to focus on getting yourself healed."

"Ok and thanks for being here for me." I told him.

"My pleasure." He responded before turning on the television. "So…what am I making for dinner?"

"You cook too? Boy have times changed…"

He laughed and handed me the remote, "Watch whatever you like. I hope you don't have trouble using _this_ remote…"

"Shut up and go cook!" I said before he headed to the kitchen. I could see that my living here was going to take some getting used to. I sure hoped our past relationship didn't reach his wife's ears any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The first night in Randy's house went pretty smoothly. He made spaghetti and meatballs with pieces of pepperoni mixed into the sauce which we ate like pigs. His wife came home while we were watching a movie and headed straight upstairs to shower. Randy and I finished the movie and then he took me to the third floor where my bedroom was. It was the last door on the right and had to be big enough for three princesses.

"Ok, I'm going to leave this cellphone here for you. Text me if you need to go to the bathroom or need anything else."

I nodded as I looked around the classy bedroom. He smiled at me slightly and then folded his arms.

"You're surprised aren't you?" he asked.

"Surprised about what?" I asked.

He laughed, "You never thought a man like me would ever settle down and get a great job and a hot wife."

I giggled, "Well you're right about the first two…now the wife I knew you'd have."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh please you were the number one womanizer in high school. It wouldn't surprise anyone that your wife is beautiful." I said as I took off the jacket of my jumpsuit. "Speaking of her, is she coming to help me with my nightgown?"

"Awe…I was hoping you would let me do it." He said with a sly grin.

I glared at him, "Go get her."

He laughed and ran off to get his wife. While he was gone I took my time looking at more of my surroundings. There was a huge walk-in closet across from the platform bed on which I sat. just behind me or to the left of the bed was a balcony door hidden by thick red curtains. The ceiling too was incredible with a painting of an enchanted sky with little angels resting on the clouds. It was a beautiful room indeed but why did I feel like it wasn't Randy's taste?

"Knock Knock," Sabrina said as she entered the room.

I looked at her as she walked over the closet wearing a deep blue nightgown with silver spaghetti straps. The knee length dress had a silky texture that graced her gentle skin. It was no wonder Randy married her…she was a goddess.

"I hope Randy bought the right stuff," she said as she opened the closet door and turned on the light. She rummaged through it until she found a nightgown that was similar to hers only it was pink.

"Wow...that's pretty thin material." I said.

She giggled, "Girl it's only the best material to sleep in. I couldn't let Randy buy you hand-me-downs when you clearly deserve the best right now in your life."

I nodded, "Oh."

After she helped me get out of my jumpsuit and into my nightgown, she helped me get comfortable in the bed and then took a seat down by my legs.

"Listen I don't want to sound too forward or anything but I don't have a lot of girlfriends in my life and I was wondering if I could talk to you about things…confidentially."

I glanced towards my door for a moment and then sat up on my elbows, "Wait…you can't talk to Randy about things?"

"Well not really….the things I want to talk about I can't necessarily talk to him about." She said. "I just need a female friend if you know what I mean."

I nodded my head slightly. "You can trust me to listen, however don't get upset if the advice I give you isn't what you want to hear."

She nodded her head, "Of course, and please don't tell my husband about the things we talk about. I'd rather him be kept in the dark about this."

"Any particular reason for that?" I asked.

She was about to answer when Randy knocked on the door and peeked his head in. "Hey what are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing," I said before laying back down. "Just getting to know each other."

He nodded and gently touched his wife's shoulder. "That's really good but I kind of need you in the bedroom my lady."

I giggled as she closed her eyes in embarrassment, "Do you believe this man?"

"I do actually, remember I've known him for a really long time."

They laughed and then Sabrina got up from the bed. "Well let's go my king."

"Yes ma'am, hey Serena I hope you don't mind getting up early. Your physical therapist will be here to greet you around 8am."

I sighed, "I guess I can manage an early morning tomorrow."

"Good." He said before leaving my room. As soon as he was gone I reached over and shut off my lamp enveloping the room in darkness. I would have been able to get to sleep if I was tired enough but I wasn't. I couldn't place why something about Randy seemed a little off. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen him in years?

I shook it off and tried to fall asleep, not succeeding until around midnight. I didn't feel like I slept at all when I heard the knock…no…the pounding on my bedroom door that woke me up.

I stretched out my arms and yelled, "Who is it?"

"The grim reaper….I've come to steal your s-"

"-Damn it Mark can't you just be professional?" Randy said before opening my door.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position as Randy made his way over to my balcony doors and pulled open the curtains. The sunlight hit me like a boxer striking his opponent. I covered my face for a moment before rubbing my eyes and glancing at the man who was going to be a royal pain in my ass for the next several months. He was very tall, maybe close to seven feet, he had long red hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail. His eyes were emerald green, matching the vicious body he had hidden under his white button down shirt and black dress pants.

I rubbed the back of my neck as he flashed a grin and shook my hand, "Hello, you must be Serena."

I nodded my head, "Yeah that's me, and what do I call you?"

"Well most of my patients call me Dr. Calaway….but you can call me Mark." He said with his southern accent.

I chuckled, "Oh, you must be the egotistical friend I've heard about…No I'll stick with Dr. Calaway."

He narrowed his eyes as Randy laughed at my joke. "Oh that's ok…I'll get you to call me Mark one way or another."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "Whatever."

"Anyways kitten, your sessions with me won't start until your feet are in boots." He explained.

"How long will that take?" I asked as I stretched my arms high above my head and arched my back.

Mark's face went blank for a moment as he watched me, making Randy laugh hysterically. I guess in that moment I forgot that I was wearing a thin nightgown without a bra….

"W-well normally it depends on the type of break you suffered. If it's a clean break then it'll take about 4-6 weeks to heal."

I sighed heavily, "Ok and how long do you think it'll take me to get back on my feet from that point?"

He shrugged, "That my dear is up to you. I'm here to guide you, but ultimately it's you who controls your own body."

I gritted my teeth, "Or…you can just tell me how long it's going to take."

He shook his head, "You've got some fire in your soul…I like that."

"Well you're not going to like it if you don't tell me what I need to know." I snapped.

"Serena calm down," Randy said. "Mark's really good at what he does and he'll help you get on your feet."

I folded my arms, "Sure fine. I just want this nightmare to end."

Mark sighed and then placed his hand on my thigh, "Look, I don't know what you've been through, but I'm here to help you."

I glared at him, "Dr. Calaway….please remove your hand from my thigh…"

Randy laughed as Mark tilted his head to the side. "Ok…where would you like me to put it? Maybe a little higher?"

I gritted my teeth as Randy clapped his hands in laughter, "How about up Randy's ass?"

The two of them looked at me in shock before retreating from my room. I didn't know who Randy thought he was bringing that jerk into my room to feel me up, but both of them were going to feel my wrath once I was on my feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Guys! Time for lunch!" Randy's wife yelled later on that day. I was in the kitchen with her most of the day so far helping her clean the counter tops and placing some dishes in the dish washer. It was something nice for me to do since I was confined to a wheelchair for the next few weeks. Lord knows how I get when I'm unable to do much.

"What did you ladies cook today?" Randy asked when he came into the room followed by Mark.

"Well I made you guys some sandwiches, Serena baked the cookies." His wife explained.

Mark chuckled, "Ah, so you're not the type that just sits around the house feeling sorry for themselves."

"Nope, I like to stay busy otherwise I'll go mad." I told him as I pulled into the empty space at the table. "How about you? Are you lazy like Randy use to be?"

"Hey!" Randy shouted before taking a seat at the head of the table. "I wasn't lazy…just didn't feel like doing much."

Sabrina giggled and sat the tray of sandwiches on the table. "Sounds like nothing's changed….you should really teach your friend some responsibility Mark."

Mark glanced at Randy with a nervous face before Randy looked at me, "Oh yea? Well maybe Serena here can teach you some tricks on how to please your man."

I gasped as Sabrina turned around and slapped Randy in the face. "How dare you insult me in front of these people! I knew it was a mistake to marry you!"

With tears in her eyes she ran out of the room, leaving me behind with Randy and Mark. I looked at the two of them and then took a sip of my juice.

"Aren't you going to run after her?" Mark asked him.

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "For what? So she can tell me what a worthless husband I am? No thanks."

I sighed and gave him the "go after her" look. He rolled his eyes, put down his sandwich, and then got up out of his seat.

"Fine…for you guys I'll go check on her."

I watched him leave while shaking my head, "I have no idea what's gotten into that man."

Mark chuckled, "You of course."

I glanced at him, "Excuse me?"

He finished chewing a piece of his sandwich and then wiped his mouth off. "You heard me…Randy told me about how you two use to get down back in high school and it's all he can think about since you came to the house."

I sighed and reached for one of the sandwiches, "Oh please, he knows things between he and I are over and it's going to stay that way."

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why it started anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He looked at me, briefly lowering his eyes to my chest. "Don't take this personal, but I don't find you all that attractive…let alone worth the time to cheat on someone with."

I gasped in shock, "And how am I not supposed to be offended?"

"Simple. Try understanding that although I've insulted you, I was only giving my own personal opinion…and personally I think it was stupid of him to move you in here."

I rolled my eyes, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" he asked.

"That you are indeed just like your friend…a self-centered arrogant dog."

He laughed, "And you're just what I thought you were….a no good skank back whore whose only good enough to be someone's mistress…oh wait…you're not even good enough for that."

I couldn't believe the craziness I was hearing out of his mouth. In a rage, I picked up my cup and threw my apple juice on him. "Now there's something else you can run your mouth about! And sleeping with just one guy multiple times doesn't make me a whore, asshole!"

Without another word I wheeled myself out of the kitchen and went to the living room enraged. How dare he sit there and judge me when he didn't even know me. At first I thought he was going to be a good guy but he only turned out to be a sorry piece of shit.

Later on that day I told Randy I wanted a different doctor to perform my physical therapy. He laughed when I told him what Mark said but that only pissed me off more.

"Randy I'm serious!" I yelled. "I refuse to let that man touch me in any way."

"Come on Serena he didn't mean it I'm sure." He said. "He was just trying to break the ice."

I shook my head, "Well that's not a great way to break the ice. The man sounded like he had a personal vendetta against me!"

He sighed. "I understand but he's the only doctor who can get you on your feet a lot sooner than you really want."

"Yeah but I don't need him insulting me when he's supposed to be helping me." I snapped. "Get me someone else or-"

"-or what? You'll beat me up?" he joked as he gently tapped my legs. "Not sure what you can do without your legs."

I rolled my eyes and wheeled myself out of the room. I was not about to let these men get to me, especially Mark.


End file.
